


The Stag

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Patronus, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Re-teaching the patronus charm due to the Ministry losing power over dementors leads to romance.Based on Instagram post
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 88





	The Stag

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

They were re-learning how to use the Patronus charm. Harry decided to re-open the DA and invite the Slytherins to join. He was glad that some had shown up. Harry wanted people to learn to cast one because the ministry lost control over the dementors. So they were roaming free.

Harry had been helping those who couldn't produce one. He noticed Draco always made an excuse about doing it. Harry assumes it's because Draco can't do it and is ashamed to admit it. He feels a terrible surge of pity, every time he thinks about the fact that the darkness in Draco's past has robbed him of the ability to find happiness in any of his memories.

So Harry keeps trying to subtly drop hints that there's nothing shameful about having difficulty with the Patronus charm, and offering to help Draco practice. And every time Draco rebuffs him really sharply. And Harry just thinks it's because he's embarrassed and doesn't want to show weakness. But he just keeps trying to gain his trust and show he's ready to be friends with him and that he's not going to mock him for his trauma or whatever Draco thinks.

The problem was that truthfully Draco isn't embarrassed because he can't cast a Patronus. He's embarrassed because he can, and it takes the form of a stag.

Harry kept pestering Draco. He was stubborn. At first he wasn't sure why he became so obsessed about Draco learning the Patronus charm, but then he realized it's because he wants to make sure Draco has happy memories, ones that might include him. The shocking revelation that he was in love with Draco and wanted to make Draco happy. So he kept at it. He figured if he could help Draco then maybe they might have a chance to become more.

Draco still didn't know what to do. He didn't want everyone to know what his Patronus was, especially Harry. He knew what it meant. He new that he was in love with Harry. He'd accepted it a long time ago. He just didn't want Harry to find out. Maybe he could just play it off if it were just the two of them. So he suggested to Harry for a private lesson. Harry eagerly agreed.

"Alright Draco. Please at least try it out." Harry said once everyone else left.

Draco sighed. It was show time. He closed his eyes and thought of Harry and smiled. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted.

A beautiful and majestic stag leaped out of his wand and pranced around the room. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. "Wow." Harry didn't know what else to say. He was excited that Draco performed the spell. He was proud of him. He knew what the stag meant, but he had to be sure. He looked at Draco, who's face had pinked in embarrassment. "Draco..." He sighed.

Draco looked up at him. He was afraid. His heart was beating like drum in his chest. He hoped Harry was receptive to the stag. "I wasn't embarrassed about not being able to do the charm. It was because I can and it took the form of a stag." Draco confessed.

"Do you know what this means?" Harry asked. Draco nodded solemnly. "Good." Harry murmured before taking Draco's face in his hands and kissing him softly on the lips. Draco was shocked, and it took him a moment before responding and reciprocating the kiss. It was soft and warm. Harry groaned in pleasure as Draco started kissing him back. Draco took that as a good sign and deepened the kiss, bringing them closer. Harry gasped in surprise. Draco took the advantage and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting him. They both licked, sucked, and moaned into the kiss. The kiss left tingles up their spines and goosebumps on their skin. They finally had to part for air panting. Harry smiled at Draco who was staring at Harry. Harry put their foreheads together. "We're soulmates. I couldn't ask for a better soulmate." Harry said.

"I agree." Draco said kissing Harry slowly and passionately.

And from that moment on they were together sharing in their joys, happiness and everything that goes with it. They of course still fought and had troubles as well, but they were not as epic as before and they got through them together and by remembering that they had a Patronus charm to chase away their sorrows.

FIN


End file.
